Lost in A Portrait
by Lady Aoshi
Summary: Dorian Gray loved Mina Harker more than she could ever know. So why did he betray her? One-shot songfic, Dorian's point of view. Goes oover Mina and dorian's fight scene


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a stale biscuit. Don't sue me.

_I analyze everything _

_I know what you mean _

_I answer by _

_questioning __all that I see  
_

Why did I do it? Betray them, all of them? Especially Mina. That woman will never know how much I love her. I left her once, and now, quite possibly I might have killed her. Why? Because I have to save face? No, that's not a good reason. The sad thing is, that is the reason. The only reason I have.  
The only reason for betraying my beautiful, perfect Mina.  
  
_and I want to, to surrender_

_ I want you to see_

_ all the sides _

_all the faces_

_ inside of me_  
  
I remember the first time I saw her. She was so perfect, sitting alone there working on a chemistry equation. Back then, no one would have predicted it would end like this. She sat, leaning against a tree. As I was walking to go scam another one of my associates, I saw her. I cleared my throat, thinking this is the woman. This is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

And I had seen a great many women. I sat right next to her, and, quite casualy started quoting Romeo and Juliet. It would have worked on most women.

Mina Murray-Harker was not most women.

She turned to me, and said "excuse me sir, but who are you waiting for? I find myself quite annoyed by your lack of knowledge of Shakespeare" She actually noticed that I had not completely memorized those lines. The only person to ever do so.  
  
_you see I' im not perfect_

_ but that's all I see  
_  
I stand up now, for even one such as me cannot brood for that long and expect to lead a happy life. I tuck my handkercheif into my pocket, and what do I hear behind me but Mina's sweet songbird voice. It filled me with both dread and the greatest joy.  
  
_lost in a portrait _

_in a picture of me _

_this can't be everything I see, my canvas is incomplete _

_the color is everything to me, and this picture will set me free_  
  
She looks at me, surveying me as I move towards my cane. We don't need to fight, but I know we will. It saddens me, more than I can imagine. More than she could imagine. "It's possible I can't die," she says aloud, "the same could be said of you"  
how true. How painstakingly true, that no mater how hard I try, I can never escape my guilt. I have tried many times. I suppose she has too. She doesn't deserve that. "let's put it to the test" she says, and flips over me, thrusting one of her knives into my chest. I know why she hit me there. She wanted to see if I was like her, that if there was a single ray of hope. That I could die.

_My outlines' salty_

_ and me above crying _

_and nothing _

_lets you stay_

_ you just burn in my eyes_  
  
I take the knife out of my body and study it for a moment. No blood. I was actually half-expecting blood, until I realized my body is filled with nothing but ash. "Minx!" I yell, and next thing I know, Mina has me in a hold. Her knife is to my throat and her arm bining me across my chest. Her breath I fresh with the scent of blood. I have driven her to it once more. "You know what you've done? What you've let out in me?" She says, staring at me with piercing eyes. I do what she expects me to do.

I insult her. I'll never let her down again.

Even though I am sure that this might be my end.  
  
_I want to, to surrender _

_I want you to find _

_some comfort in the spaces_

_ between the lies  
_

We keep fighting until I stab her. About two inches away from her heart. She's to perfect to die, I decide. Her pain is partially my fault. She'll be at least a bit happier, if I die. She'll realize she can to. But who will take care of her, I wonder?  
  
_you see I'm not perfect_

_ but that's all I see_

_ lost in a portrait _

_in a picture of me  
_

I start wiping the blood of my sword. As I do so, I can distinctly hear Mina getting up, so I spin around. She stabs me through my stomach. I could have moved, In fact I should have, but the role I play now is not that. My role now is the one who will die. It is one I accept happily, if it furthers my Beautiful Mina. She has had many wrongs done to her, and this will be a small right. A forget-me-not.

She pins me to the wall. I act as if I am tryihng to get free, but my grip is a false one. She grabs my portrait. this cant be everything to me, and my canvas is incomplete the color's everything to me, and this picture will set me free

"you once spoke to me of facing your inner demon" she says, slowly unwrapping it. "here he is" And he is there indeed. A rotting, stinking piece of flesh that is my soul. I yell out in pain as my body starts to decompose. Slowly, slowly, several decades pass on my body. I am middle aged, old, withering, a cadaver. Just before I die, I see my portarait, and I swear it's a bit brighter than before.

_this cant be everything I see, and my canvas is incomplete _

_the color's everything to me _

_this can't be everything I see, and my canvas is incomplete _

_the color's everything to me and my canvas will set me free _

_you're everything to me _

_Please review! The song is "lost in a portrait" by trapt, of the punisher soundtrack. If you guys review enough i might do one of Mina's mourning, after the end of the movie. But you have to review_


End file.
